Caótico
by devilsm00n
Summary: Nueva Orleans tuvo la mala suerte de albergar a Damon Salvatore, Effy Stonem y Chuck Bass al mismo tiempo.
1. Aclaraciones

Este crossover AU se sitúa en los siguientes momentos de los universos de cada personaje:

En el caso de Effy, tras Skins Fire, incluí que se enterara de la muerte de Freddie.

Con Chuck, se ubica temporalmente cuando Blair se casa. En esta historia ella no se peleó con el príncipe.

Finalmente, el hilo de Damon sigue más los libros. Stefan y Elena están juntos, y él decide hacerse a un lado.

Trataré de ser lo más leal a la esencia de los personajes, pero me permitiré algunos comodines en cuanto a su evolución.

Todo lo que concierne a Nueva Orleans es real y googleable.


	2. Primera parte

— Nos da mucho gusto que haya podido asistir, Sr. Bass. Por favor, que su estancia en Hotel Roses sea placentera.

— Por supuesto que lo será.

_¿Qué hace en Nueva Orleans el magnate de bienes raíces más famoso de Manhattan? No está tomando whiskey ni buscando una dama de compañía. De hecho, está visitando los hospedajes punteros en la ciudad. Parece que sus noches de fiestas pasaron a mañanas de negocios. Aunque todos sabemos que los viejos malos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar._

_Avistado: nuestro querido Charles cumplió con su itinerario limpiamente hasta las diez de la noche, cuando su primera diversión real en la ciudad de la luna creciente comenzó. A pesar del aroma intrigante proveniente de la exótica comida y la música ligera llenando el ambiente con un sonido de fondo non-stop, sabemos que Chuck prefiere las reuniones un tanto más privadas. Para esto último, sus nuevos socios idealmente reservaron un lugar en Lula, en una sala cerrada. Qué mejor muestra de conciliación que una serie de variedades de cócteles para aligerar la charla._

_Sin embargo, sala cerrada no es sinónimo de VIP, sino que se traduce a: "sólo los mejores catadores ingresan aquí". Una informante anónima nos envía una foto de Chuck con un hombre sexy desconocido. Creo que me volveré una degustadora de Bourbon yo misma. Estén atentos, Upper East Siders. Al parecer estas vacaciones estarán llenas de sorpresas._

— Buenas.

Alto, guapo, guapísimo. Damon Salvatore se sienta al lado Chuck en la barra. Hace señas al bartender y un shot de lo que parece ser algo muy fuerte, arriba al instante. Él ya conoce este lugar pese a que sus participantes no.

— ¿Te conozco?

Una respuesta tan bassiana acompañada de ojos achinados, inquisidores.

— No, pero conoces a unos viejos amigos que tienen algo que yo quiero, así que me vas a decir dónde están.

— Creo que te has equivocado de persona.

¿Ojos entre cerrados? Se convirtieron en una mirada fulminante, del tipo "no te acerques ni un centímetro". Sin embargo, Damon tiene sus trucos bajo la manga en cuanto a persuasión se trata.

— No lo creo. Un bufón con traje con problemas alcohólicos. Así me describieron a su socio. Así que, ¿Dónde están?

La mandíbula de Charles se tensa, aún así, sucumbe ante la hipnosis vampírica.

— Están en camino. Frederick fue a recoger a su nueva socia, no vendrá hoy.

La oración se pronuncia de entre sus labios sin consentimiento alguno, dejando una expresión de ceño fruncido y un gusto a asombro desagradable. Damon palmea su espalda y abandona el asiento.

— Tengo el presentimiento de que nos veremos más de seguido. ¿En dónde estará esta nueva socia de Frederick?

— En el Hotel Roses.

— Erich, yo le invito las rondas de toda la noche.

El bartender le guiña el ojo, sirve otro trago a Chuck y Damon desaparece. No se le ve hasta la siguiente mañana, dando un paseo por la recepción del que parece ser el alojamiento de temporada. Con traje y corbata, jugando a los empresarios, da unas vueltas por la planta baja para bajar la guardia de la secretaria.

— Hola, ¿Qué tal? Vengo de parte del señor McClair. Necesito saber en qué suite se encuentra su nueva socia.

— Buenos días, ¿Tiene alguna identificación que pueda verificar?

— No creo que haga falta una.

Damon levanta la ceja. Sus ojos océano se posan en la rubia flaca y encorvada que teclea nerviosa en su computadora. Yo también lo estaría si esa mirada me presionara así.

— La señorita Elizabeth Stonem se encuentra en la habitación B32, pero no está allí en este momento. Ha salido temprano.

Y efectivamente, Effy había abandonado su cuarto en el momento en que despertó. La ciudad era grande, brillante y acogedora. Un mundo distinto a Bristol, Londres o cualquier sitio de su país natal que haya visitado. Aún así, explorar no es su único objetivo, sino calmar su mente ansiosa por su nuevo socio (o jefe) que es exactamente igual a su ex novio muerto.

Que su antiguo jefe haya sido enviado a prisión por fraude llamó la atención de la junta de los grandes hombres del mundo. Una chica de su edad había terminado con una de las firmas más importantes, cosas así no pasan desapercibidas. Aunque delatoras, jóvenes y sexis hay en todo lugar. ¿Qué tiene ella de especial?

_La tarjeta de crédito que te di por la mañana ya tiene fondos. Cómprate algo, hoy iremos a una fiesta._ reza la pantalla del Smartphone y Eff se toma unos segundos para digerir el café. Abre su laptop e inserta unas cuantas palabras en el buscador: "Frederick McClair, Empresas Caribbean". Parece ser que el empresario mantiene un perfil bajo y no hace apariciones en público, sino que contrata a alguien para ser su imagen... Generalmente mujeres. La duda sobre qué le habrá pasado a la anterior queda flotando.

Mientras Effy toma otro sorbo de macchiato, una mirada bien conocida se posa sin disimulo sobre ella.


	3. Segunda parte

_Buenos días, Upper East Sidders, se ve que nuestro Bass favorito sigue la línea de rectitud: sentado en el Café Fleur de Lis, desayunando solo, sin tener ni un tinte de resaca. Creo que la fiesta de anoche terminó temprano. ¿Cuánto le durará su sobriedad? Las votaciones están abiertas, niños._

Eff continúa ensimismada en su búsqueda de información, pero no es tonta. Los ojos clavados en ella empiezan a molestarle y levanta la vista hacia ellos. Frunce ligeramente el entrecejo; es un desconocido. Espera que él se incomode, sin embargo, recibe una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción como respuesta. Decide ignorarlo y continúa leyendo la página web de su actual trabajo. Chuck, por su parte, no puede evitar acercarse a ella. Abandona su mesa con el café en la mano y se detiene a su lado.

— Buenos días. Me preguntaba qué hace una chica como tu desayunando sola... ¿Puedo acompañarte?

"¿Una chica como ella?" Eff ha tenido suficiente experiencia con hombres para reconocer a un idiota cuando lo ve. O lo escucha. No contesta. La viva imagen de la perra mala de Bristol se ilumina en su rostro por unos segundos.

— Disculpa... Soy Chuck Bass. No nos conocemos aún. Debo decir que nuestro intercambio de miradas me incentivó.

— Yo miro muchas cosas. Eso no quiere decir que quiera llegar a hablarles.

Él echa un vistazo a la pantalla de la computadora. Cuidado con lo que digas, Charles. Eff no es el tipo de chica con el que juegas sin quemarte.

— ¿Aspiras trabajar para Caribbean Enterprises? Tal vez te pueda ayudar con eso. A cambio de un café.

Toma un sorbo de su taza de vidrio. Ella frunce los labios, molesta.

— Ya trabajo allí. Ahora, con permiso.

Cierra su laptop y amaga a levantarse del asiento. Chuck señaliza que se detenga y hace una mueca traviesa.

— Eres la nueva socia de Freddie.

Effy se congela.

— Soy tu futuro jefe.

_Bueno, bueno, puede que B sea princesa de Mónaco. Pero Chuck ya consiguió su propia reina para su imperio. ¿Cómo se sentirá que la haya superado por una plebeya? Avistado: Bass dejando el café con una sensual morocha de ojos azules […]_

En el mismo momento, más no en el mismo lugar, Frederick se mueve de reunión en reunión para terminar de ajustar el contrato con Industrias Bass para extender el negocio inmobiliario a Nueva Orleans. Lo único que interrumpe su atareado día es una llamada de un número conocido y terriblemente molesto.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Damon? ¿Cuántas veces vendrás a torturarme?

El mayor de los Salvatore está acostado sobre la cama de Eff. El lugar, revuelto como si un huracán hubiera atacado.

— Ah, no seas melodramático. Solo vine como todos los años a brindar respeto a Sarah. Las últimas veces te escabulliste bien, a excepción del año pasado...— Damon juega con un frasco de píldoras que lleva grabado el apellido Stonem. Lo sacude frente al parlante del teléfono por diversión.

— Vivo con la culpa cada segundo, ¿No es castigo suficiente?

Freddie susurra. Sabe que hay otros como él por los alrededores. Aunque los oídos agudos captan absolutamente todo, por más que intente ser precavido.

— Hmm... No, yo creo que no. Así que despídete de tu nueva humana.

— No le tocarás ni un pelo.

— No, haré algo mejor. Te odiará tanto que querrás estar muerto.

Damon cuelga. Freddie se queda estupefacto y no tarda en llamar a Effy, sin embargo, la línea lo manda al buzón de voz. Ella está ocupada preparándose para la fiesta en la noche, que no será nada al estilo Manhattan, por lo cual puede prescindir de Chuck. El problema es que él se niega. Tras recorrer el centro del barrio francés se aventuran a un sitio llamado Bambi Deville, repleto de ropa vintage.

— Creí que preferirías tus propios bolsos Marc Jacobs, no el sombrero de alguien llamado Marcos...— Chuck se prueba un Fedora que colgaba en un perchero. En el interior se lee el nombre de su ex propietario.

Effy le ve de reojo y no puede evitar lanzar una mirada hostil. Ni ella misma entiende su actitud hacia él, cuando sabe que hasta el momento, todo lo que ha hecho fue para hacerla reír.

— No soy como tú.

Toma un vestido gris sin mangas, simplón, de gasa. Le añade unos collares largos dorados y los lleva a la caja. Chuck se entretiene con algunos moños anticuados y visualiza en otra estantería una pulsera dorada con una piedra incrustada en el medio. La agarra con disimulo y le pide a Effy que se adelante afuera del edificio. Qué mejor movida que llegar al corazón de una chica mediante joyería.

— ¿Qué te tomó tanto?

— Creí que no me esperarías.

Chuck sonríe, ganador. Eff rueda los ojos y empieza a caminar.

— No, no lo haría. Pero eres mi jefe.

Él asiente con la cabeza, más no se da por vencido.

— De cualquier forma, ¿Cómo conoces a Frederick? ¿Hace cuánto que está en esta ciudad? —Eff lanza la pregunta con suma inocencia, como si no hubiera esperado todo el día para decirle.

— Freddie llegó a la ciudad hace unos años. Fue adoptado como subordinado de Sarah Parker, la anterior CEO de Carribbean Enterprises. Claro, hasta que ella murió.

— ¿Cómo murió?

Chuck traga saliva.

— Se suicidó.


	4. Tercera parte

La conversación vaga entre los pocos detalles de lo sucedido, las características de Caribbean Enterprises, y la costumbre de Frederick de cambiar de asistente cada año. Se hacen camino hacia el hotel y sucede que sus habitaciones están una en frente de otra. No es sorpresa, puesto que reservaron el tercer piso del edificio para los corporativos. Eff saluda con la mano, se adentra en su cuarto y no tiene tiempo ni de suspirar.

Se frena en seco cuando lo ve: estaba todo destrozado. Con ojos abiertos como platos va siguiendo el rastro de desorden. Sobre su cama encuentra una nota, perfectamente encima de la almohada: "sé lo que hiciste". Arruga el papel con furia y ve que del otro lado tiene impresa la invitación al evento de la noche. Se apresura a tomar su celular, que alberga diez llamadas perdidas de Freddie. ¿Debería decirle lo ocurrido? No hay mucho tiempo de deliberación, así que trata de calmar sus ansias buscando el frasco de calmantes que guardó en su mesa de luz. Lo encuentra, pero vacío.

— Hey, Sr. McClair. Soy yo.

— Puedes llamarme por mi primer nombre, Eff. ¿Te encuentras bien? He estado llamándote todo el día.

— Sí, estuve adelantando trabajo, es todo... ¿Algo ocurrió?

No está segura del porqué, pero decide no mencionar a Chuck Bass.

— No, solo quería decir que un auto pasará por ti a las ocho. La fiesta se dará en el crucero Creole Queen.

— Está bien, gracias. ¿Te veré allá?

— Llegaré un poco tarde. Espero puedas recibir a nuestros próximos socios de Industrias Bass. Es importante darles una buena impresión.

_Si tan sólo supieras, Freddie_

La noche se asoma cálida y despejada. Effy evalúa su outfit, tendido sobre la cama, cuidadosamente. Parecía algo que hubiera usado a los dieciséis. Es que ese vestido era muy parecido al que usó la primera vez que vio a Fred. En alguna parte de su subconsciente creyó que podía revivir el momento y que ambos dejarían de fingir que no se conocían. Porque Eff no puede seguir convenciéndose de que existe un Frederick McClair con el mismo aspecto, edad y personalidad que su ex novio muerto. Ahora, ¿Cuánto más tiempo él seguirá con la farsa?

Decide dejar a un lado ese atuendo y saca del clóset el vestido que solía llevar a las reuniones de la firma anterior. Puntual, un coche de Riverbend

Limousines se apeó en la puerta del hotel. Charles se asoma cuando Eff está subiendo y detiene la puerta del vehículo.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? Por motivos laborales, por supuesto.

Ella reconoce esa mirada pícara de otro lado. Su presencia le sigue molestando, más se resigna.

— ¿Tengo alternativa? Sube.

Finge una sonrisa y emprenden camino.

Mientras tanto, en su destino, suena de fondo un tributo a Duke Ellington. El sitio está más concurrido que lo esperado para ser una simple reunión de negocios. Frederick llega tarde y busca a Effy con la mirada, sin éxito. Se queda en la puerta para saludar a los invitados que están llegando. Para su mala suerte, una sombra le seguía. Una de ojos océano.

— No estás invitado a esta fiesta.

— Oh, detesto ese acento británico. Así que, recuérdame por qué no te estoy matando.

Un camarero pasa llevando una bandeja de plata repleta de Hurricane. Damon toma uno y come del limón de decoración.

— Porque no puedes. Ahora, caballeros —Fred chasquea los dedos y dos monos gigantes se acercan desde las esquinas.

— No, es porque prefiero que sufras lentamente. Así que, disculpa. Alguien tiene que entretener a las chicas que fueron dejadas atrás por los chicos locales.

El vampiro se adentra en el crucero y Fred hace señas para que le echen un ojo encima de vez en cuando. Effy y Chuck llegan, finalmente.

— Buenas noches. — Freddie le da un apretón de manos a su socio. Por otra parte, a Effy la conduce delicadamente desde su espalda hacia un lugar apartado.

Chuck frunce el ceño, pasa un mesero y toma un trago. "¿Lo cambias por whisky?"

— Te estuve llamando durante la última media hora.

— Tuvimos un problema con la limo ¿Algo está mal?

Freddie se da un momento para admirarla. Está hermosa, no puede creer lo mucho que cambió. El estilo sofisticado le sienta bien.

— No me dijiste que ya le conocías.

Eff levanta una ceja.

— ¿Tengo qué?

Rueda los ojos y se aleja. La noche continúa con la celebración del contrato, con Chuck y Freddie buscando a Effy, y con una Stonem agobiada que decide escaparse a la cubierta. La iluminación de la ciudad se ve como un tren de luces que avanza por el horizonte. Con una copa en la derecha y un par de pastillas en la otra, delibera si todo es real. Recuerda cuando estaba sobre el césped, con Freddie. Sentía mil miradas sobre ella que iban a su acecho. Esta vez basta una sola para hacerle sentir pánico.

— Este es uno de esos lugares que siempre me hace sonreír.

— Es... Surreal.

El sonido del viento y el mar chocando entre sí genera una templanza mágica. Eff se toma las pastillas, sin importarle el desconocido, y da un buen fondo blanco al champagne.

— Déjame adivinar: Elizabeth.

Damon da una sonrisa de lado. Ese perfume a jazmín y amapolas lo podía reconocer del hotel.

— Ya entiendo porqué Frederick cambia de asistente cada año.

Eff frunce el entrecejo. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Esas eran muchas píldoras. ¿Bajo mucho estrés? ¿Debería ir a decirle que trate bien a sus empleadas?

Parece no hacerle gracia el chiste y Damon cambia de estrategia.

— Estoy bromeando. Soy Damon.

Effy inhala una buena bocanada de aire, nunca lo mira a los ojos, se mantiene viendo las estrellas.

— No es por mi jefe. Es por... amor. —se abraza a sí misma como una especie de auto consuelo— Amor, amor, amor... ¿Para qué es bueno? Absolutamente nada.

Decide omitir detalles. No era por Frederick jefe, era por Freddie su novio de la adolescencia.

— Eso no es cierto. —Damon se queda pensativo, le da un trago a la botella de Bourbon que trajo consigo en secreto y prosigue —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Eff se decide a mirarle. Son dos océanos chocando, furiosos y poderosos. Casi como el mar y el cielo nocturno en el horizonte, fundiéndose en un solo azul. Le saca la botella de la mano y da unos cuantos tragos.

— No sé qué es lo que quiero.

— Eso es mentira. Quieres lo que todo el mundo quiere... Quieres un amor que te consuma. Quieres pasión, y aventura...— amaga a tomar la botella de entre sus manos, pero en el recorrido se detiene a acariciar la piel de su muñeca, tan suave como la porcelana. Tan frágil, con un latido incluso más desbaratado.— E incluso un poco de peligro.

Eff suelta la botella en las manos de Damon.

— Sí, tal vez... Pero nunca lo intento.

¿Has sentido alguna vez que alguien puede ver a través de tu alma? Effy siempre supo que jugar a ser limpia y contener sus impulsos heredados de una vida de pecados iba a ser en vano. Ya no podía soportar montañas rusas emocionales, era muy débil, muy inestable. Sin embargo, las adicciones, la luz de la luna sobre la acera, el alcohol y los chicos de los cuales no recuerda sus nombres vuelven como fantasmas. Todas las fiestas, el peligro y la autodestrucción consecuente... La vez que dejó inconsciente a Katie en el bosque. No sentir nada. Sentir todo a la vez. Oh, desconocido. ¿Qué le has hecho a Effy con unas simples palabras?

Ella se siente desvanecer. De repente, está en los brazos de Damon y él la sacude. Las pastillas que tomó están haciendo efecto, ya no recuerda cuántas tragó en el transcurso del día. Solo sabe que la sensación de acecho no se iba, no hasta que llegó ese extraño que ahora sostiene el hilo de su vida.

— No, no te mueras ahora.

Si ella muere, sus planes se van por la zanja. No tiene tiempo de pensarlo, se muerde la muñeca y le da de beber su sangre en un santiamén. Effy aprieta su brazo, se alimenta desesperadamente, se va recuperando. La diversión comienza cuando Damon cambia su venganza. La ayuda a incorporarse y con toda esa cantidad de sangre vampírica en su organismo, la toma del cuello y lo tuerce con un "crack", que acaba con la vida humana de Eff.


End file.
